1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to computing devices and, more particularly to monitoring and controlling application files operating thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global system of computers that are linked together so that the various computers can communicate seamlessly with one another. Employees can access server computers to download and execute rogue programs and also operate peer-to-peer file sharing in the workplace, both of which pose new threats to an employer. For example, instant messaging (IM) can pose a security risk to an employer's company since many IM systems allow file transfer among computers. Because the employees can activate IM themselves, the employer does not know who sees sensitive data transmitted between the computers. However, IM can be a productive tool, when used in accordance with company policy. In addition, streaming media is a growing concern because of its drain on network bandwidth. Finally, employees that have illegal or unlicensed software on their workstations can present undesirable liability risks to the company because the company can be held responsible for the employee's use of the illegal or unlicensed software.
Software is available to manage how employees access the Internet in the workplace, preserving employee productivity, conserving network bandwidth and storage costs, limiting legal liabilities and improving network security. However, with the growth of the new threats described above, employers need new solutions to manage the broader intersection of employees with their computing environments.